


冠军青睐的约会地点No. 1！

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 1. 背景是Pokemon Masters手游。私设是已经交往了一段时间？没有日月那么老夫老妻。诚邀没玩过大师的去了解一下里面的赤绿，出场即糖，把少年感和无口属性结合得很好的赤以及成熟好多张扬又可靠的绿，DeNA NB！2. 但是蓝姐我还是习惯叫蓝而不是叶子。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 3





	冠军青睐的约会地点No. 1！

【赤红×青绿】冠军青睐的约会地点No. 1！

人工岛的夜风很凉爽。

这里是竞技场的顶层，配备视野开阔的环形观战席，可以轻松观赏到最激烈的对战中的细节。若是在白天，这里必定属于最尊贵的宾客，此刻却只有晚风流连。

——本该是这样的。

太近了。

绿感受着来自赤近在咫尺的熨帖温度，对赤突然将他圈在墙角这一行为有些困惑。他知道岛上有传言，说在帕希欧目睹到了坂木与迷之宝可梦的影子，也知道赤对这个消息有些在意，但无论如何自己是与赤实力匹敌的冠军，这般保护的姿态实在是没有必要。

“赤？”绿不解地看向自己的劲敌，他刚从大比鸟的背上下来，皮肤浸透了夜风的凉意，同赤暖融融的环抱对比过于鲜明，反倒叫他起了点鸡皮疙瘩。

赤看起来有点不好意思。他如何解释自己突然的行为？以绿这般骄傲的性子，相处时有丝毫落于下风的时刻都是不可接受的，尽管他们在来帕希欧前就已确认了关系——很棘手，也很可爱。

好在绿也没有指望过赤作出言语上的解释，向来善解人意的他这次似乎误会了什么。绿安抚般拍了拍赤的肩膀，试图越过赤去了解观景台上发生的事。两人鬓角的发丝就这样在彼此脸颊上划过，像小猫的胡须，叫情窦初开的少年都暗自心动不已。

这实在称不上“发生”了什么，只是有一小队电视台的工作人员在此拍摄节目。帕希欧聚集了世界上最顶级的训练师，他们是光芒万丈的馆主、天王、冠军，卡露乃、小菊儿她们同时更是炙手可热的当红明星。要不是琅琊不发邀请函，仅凭记者就能挤满帕希欧的大街小巷。

绿对其中一位有些印象。电视台正在统计明星训练师们喜爱的帕希欧地点，方便在第一届世界宝可梦大师赛（WPM）结束后发展帕希欧的旅游产业。绿记得他回答最青睐竞技场的顶层时，记者的眼神莫名亮得有些吓人。

这个回答有什么特别的，像丰缘冠军那样喜欢矿山才是特立独行的答案吧。绿有九成把握，赤会作出和他一样的选择的。

“迫不及待想公开我们的关系了？”绿的声音带了点调侃的意味，他知道赤没有这个意思，可赤刚刚的样子真的很像皮卡丘看到了它心爱的茄番果。

赤摇了摇头。他想到该用什么借口来掩饰自己方才的行动了——这不是他的本意，但足够顺理成章，“……美极套装。”

绿今天没有穿那件他喜欢的灰色夹克。新装水蓝面料上的银色暗纹仿佛有波光粼粼流动，是帕希欧的设计师为了绿能更好发挥与水箭龟的拍档之力量身定做的，绿从未在公开场合穿过。他有意留了一手，将水箭龟作为WPM最后一轮的王牌来应对可能出现的强敌，反倒是赤从一开始就毫无自觉，穿着美极套装四处拉仇恨，钓上来最大的那条鱼就是琅琊。不知人间疾苦的贵族，绿甚至懒得理他，但赤似乎总有用不完的正义感。

“这有什么？我不是蓝，完全不介意占据一下明天报纸的头条——反正到了夺冠的时候，它依然是我们的。”对保密美极套装的存在最热衷的就是蓝，哪怕看到小菊儿叫人神魂颠倒的新装也没走漏丝毫风声，决心要在决赛时刻惊艳全场。

赤听到这话后露出一个微笑，他无疑和绿一样充满信心，这笑容终于让他展露出符合自己年龄的纯真。赤战斗时的表情专注而凶狠，但是他笑起来和小时候一样有点冒傻气。

电视节目的录制在有条不紊地行进，主持人提到，帕希欧的竞技场顶层是冠军青睐的约会地点No. 1——要命，绿怎么不记得采访时有听到“约会”这个词？也许是记者讲话带了他不熟悉的口音，也许是他当时正专注于后辈的比赛——总之，绿总算是明白记者的眼神是什么意思了。

随他们去了，反正这的确是绿的真心话。绿很快把这些都抛诸脑后：因为赤同他贴得更紧了，在这个狭小的角落背后的阴影中，赤先轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。

有什么关系？他们本来就是来这里约会的，是那些人打扰了他们才对。绿放松身体，放任自己沉溺于赤的温度。他的朋友，他的劲敌，他的爱人——永远如火炽热，不知寒冷。

接吻的时候应该闭上眼。绿已经这样做了，赤却不自觉地睁开眼看他。自然，人在这样近的距离下难免视线模糊，可他仍像草属性宝可梦吸收光线一样不知飨足。去拥抱这个人是情不自禁，去亲吻他也是遵从本心。他喜爱竞技场的劲风，喜爱比赛双方沸腾的热血——更喜爱向自己走来的你。

END


End file.
